CTK-1410
The CTK-1410 (Charbtek Military Issue Assault Shotgun, 1410 edition) is a semi-automatic shotgun that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 45,000 (iOS) 46,000 (Android) | users = Phantom Unit Saunders Global Security | manufacturer = Charbtek Corporation | startammo = 67 | reload = 0.8 seconds per shell }} The CTK-1410 is a semi-automatic shotgun, holding 7 rounds in its tube magazine. It has a high damage akin to the R780, but a moderate fire rate akin to the Volkhov-12. Campaign Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury for 45,000 credits (46,000 on Android) the CTK-1410 is a moderate to high damage, semi-automatic weapon. It sits in between the higher powered but slow-firing R780 and the fully-automatic but lower-powered Volkhov-12, and as such, the CTK has decent one-shot kill potential, making the CTK deadly in close quarters. Even if the player's first shot doesn't secure a kill, the likelihood of securing a second shot on your target is much higher than with the R780. (It is worth noting that the player have to tap the screen every time you want to fire.) The CTK also has the highest damage at range of all the shotguns, and the highest maximum range of all the shotguns, making the CTK-1410 more versatile than the other two shotguns. Even at mid-range, when aiming down sights, players can drop enemies in two shots, and if an enemy is slightly injured at mid-range or a headshot is secured, one shot will down them. This makes the CTK effective up close and at close-mid range, however, at its maximum range of 42m, the 1410 becomes ineffective, due to the low damage at long distance, slow rate of fire, and a smaller tube magazine. There are some tradeoffs for the high damage and moderate fire rate. The most noticeable of which, is the CTK's unusually small tube magazine for a semi-automatic weapon, holding a meagre 7 rounds, which is even lower than that of the pump-action R780, which holds 8 rounds, Also, unlike the Volkhov-12, the CTK-1410 and the R780 cannot benefit from an extended magazine attachment. Just like with the R780, cartridges are inserted individually. For this reason, it is best to top up the tube magazine after every kill, however, you will need to find a relatively safe spot to do so. The recoil on the CTK-1410 per shot is also very high, kicking strongly upwards and to the right. One thing to note with the CTK-1410 is that the iron sights are misaligned, however, given that its a shotgun, the misalignment isn't too big an issue, so you don't have to equip an optic which slows down mobility. in short, the CTK-1410 is a high-powered weapon, providing a niche in between the higher powered, slower firing R780 and the lower-powered but fully-auto Volkhov-12, securing reliable two-shot kills. It is also the best shotgun for mid-range use, as the Volkhov becomes a peashooter at such ranges and the R780 suffers from a slow rate of fire. The CTK-1410 also has a very narrow spread while ADS, just like how a real shotgun would function. However, it is outclassed by both shotguns in CQB, and is the least deadly up close, which makes it a rather unpopular choice online. Attachments This weapon has no exclusive attachments. Bird Bomb rounds are a decent pairing with the CTK, as the Volkhov-12 lacks the attachment, and the R780 is not particularly effective with it because of its restricted rate of fire. The Buckshot rounds can be of some use, but you will find yourself experiencing far fewer one-shot kills. Slug rounds are a poor choice for any shotgun, as they severely slash the shotgun's damage and only increase the weapon's maximum range by 5m. Trivia * The front iron sight is misaligned with the rear sight. * This weapon is the sucessor of the N4010 from Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and the Benelli M4 from Modern Combat: Sandstorm and Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. * This gun was originally called "CT-2014". ** On the Modern Combat 4 website, the weapon is named "CT-1410". Gallery CT-1410_FPS.png|The CTK-1410's appearance in first-person. CT-1410_Iron_Sights.png|Iron sights of the CTK-1410. MC4-CTK-1410-reloading.jpg|Reloading the CTK-1410. MC4-CTK-1410-spread.jpg|Spread of the CTK-1410 while hip firing. MC4-CTK-1410-spread ADS.jpg|Spread of the CTK-1410 while ADS. MC4-CTK-1410-world.jpg|World model CTK-1410.png|The CTK-1410 as it appears in the armory CTK 1410 Art.jpg|Full render of the CTK-1410 See also